My little pony: The duel of gods
by Javimagine236
Summary: Mane 6 faced evil princesses, chaos itself, an entire army of changeling, a diabolical being, evil ponies. But none of them prepared them for the greatest threat that has ever presented itself, not only in Equestria, but on the entire planet.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "My little pony"**

* * *

**Once upon a time there was a world full of ponies, pegasus and unicorns; though different, they all live in harmony in the peaceful kingdom of Equestria. In a small town in Equestria called Ponyville live seven special characters: two ponies, Applejack and Pinkie Pie; two pegasus, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash; a unicorn, Rarity; an alicorn princess, Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship, and a dragon, Spike.**

* * *

This story begins at the beginning of everything, before there was anything, there was nothing, except two powerful beings, gods, they two alone lived together floating in eternal nothingness, with nothing to do but to be next to each other. One was Shalona, the goddess of creation, she was as white as light, she had a human aspect and big dove wings, she looked like an angel; the other was her brother Rupstar, the god of destruction, unlike his sister, he was black as night, he had a human aspect, but with horns on his head and he had big demonic wings, he looked like a demon.

One day both brothers declared that they were bored floating in nothingness and joined their powers to create something special, something magical, of the two, the "Big Bang" arose. From that phenomenon the stars and planets were born, but in spite of all that scenery, Shalona considered that something was missing and came to the conclusion that this something was life.

Using her powers, Shalona gave life to many planets, she spent eternity watching how those planets advanced, but there was one in particular, one that considered her favorite, a land of many colors, both joyful and sad, and where many creatures lived living together, was the planet Pony. However, Rupstar was jealous of his sister's power and decided to attack her favorite planet, using his powers, Rupstar created a demonic army of destruction that wandered the planet killing and destroying everything he could find.

Shalona was horrified to see how her brother destroyed what she loved most, no matter how much it hurt her, she had to stop her brother, she convinced the beings of the planet to fight against her brother's army. While the demonic army and the beings of the planet fought, the two brothers fought each other, the combat seemed very equal, but Shalona had the confidence and respect of the beings of the planet and thanks to it, she gathered enough power to defeat Rupstar.

However, although his power was too dark, she couldn't destroy him, for it would unleash the destruction of everything, creation couldn't exist without destruction, light couldn't exist without darkness, and life couldn't exist without death. With great sorrow, she used her powers to extract part of Rupstar's power and enclose it in three diamonds, Rupstar, despite knowing he didn't have all his power, launched himself to attack Shalona, but she blocked him and pushed him.

Shalona decided to punish her brother until he thought about his actions, conjured up a portal that would take him to the kingdom of nothingness, an empty place where time and space didn't exist. Rupstar tried to avoid being absorbed by the portal, but in the end, as he was absorbed and taken into the realm of nothingness, he shouted to Shalona that someday he would return and destroy everything she had created.

After banishing her brother, to her great sadness, Shalona delivered the diamonds containing Rupstar's power to the beings of the planet so that they could store it in places where no one could get them. After being confirmed that the diamonds were in safekeeping, Shalona decided to take a time out in an alternative realm, the heavenly realm, a place where time and space didn't exist, but there were mountains floating around the place, it was like a paradise.

The centuries flew by and many things changed, the land of Equestria was founded, where ponies, pegasus, unicorns and other spices lived in peace and harmony, and the history of the gods was forgotten, to the point of being considered a children's story, however, they will soon see that sometimes, stories can become reality. Shalona was meditating peacefully in the celestial kingdom on a stone, she was happily relaxed by all the peace the planet had lived, suddenly something broke her concentration.

Shalona was confused, one had to have the power of a god to reach that kingdom, she gasped in surprise when she saw Rupstar leave the portal and land on a floating rock. Rupstar greeted his sister and said it had been a long time, Shalona stood up and said it had been 10000 years since she banished him and hoped he had thought about his actions in the past.

Rupstar said he had done it, that he thought that the only way to defeat her was to become stronger, Shalona shook her head in disappointment and asked him when he would put that aside, Rupstar said he would do it when he destroyed her ridiculous planet, but that before he had a matter to deal with her, after saying that, he threw Shalona at an overwhelming speed, in fact, he destroyed the rock on which he was taking off.

Shalona put her arms in X formation to block it, but didn't prevent it from being sent to a mountain, forming a large crater at the moment of collision. Shalona shook to alleviate the blow received and flew to her brother, she asked him how he had done that, Rupstar asked him if she believed he had spent those 10000 years relaxing, told him that in all that time, had been training in order to make stronger the power that still remained.

Rupstar threw a black ray at Shalona, but she defended herself with a white ray, both rays collided and although the black ray began to surpass the white, the result was an explosion that formed a ball of smoke. Shalona was trying to see something through the smoke, but she had no time when Rupstar suddenly appeared in front of her and started hitting her everywhere with fists and kicks.

The speed with which Rupstar was attacking was overwhelming, Shalona had difficulty blocking and dodging some attacks, but those she couldn't, did enough damage. Shalona took a second advantage to move away from Rupstar, then throw herself towards him and hit him in the same way he hit her, however, Rupstar was able to block and dodge all her attacks, it was as if her speed was much slower than his.

Rupstar took a moment to give a knee to Shalona in the stomach and then a punch in the face, the blow sent Shalona flying, crossing two mountains, splitting them into pieces until colliding in the third that almost destroyed it, despite the cracks that formed in the impact. Rupstar, approached her, while she remained on the ground, trying to get up while she groaned in pain, Rupstar told her that she had always been very kind and kind, and that this was her weakness, that she was lucky that they couldn't destroy each other, so he decided to return them to be as in the old days, together.

He joined his hands, leaving a middle space between them, in that space formed a dark sphere that was gradually absorbing Shalona's light to the point of beginning to absorb her, Shalona was too weak to do anything. When Shalona was completely absorbed by the sphere, a white gem came out of her which Rupstar put on his chest and said that now they would always be together, with the difference that she couldn't say or do anything.

Rupstar said that now, the first thing they would do together would be to recover all their power and destroy that damned planet she loved so much, using his powers he opened a portal, before he took a step, Rupstar said that for years they only saw creation, now they would see destruction, after saying that he got into the portal bound for the planet Pony.

Meanwhile, on this planet, in Canterlot, a party was being prepared to celebrate the years of reign of Celestia and Luna, each pony was taking care of a particular task, but the one that worked most was the princess of friendship, Twilight Sparkle. She was very nervous and worried that something would go wrong, checking her list to check (for the second time) that everything was in place as she went from place to place to see how her friends were doing in their tasks.

Rainbow Dash was in the air flying at full speed, rampaging her number to impress the princesses, Twilight flew to talk to her, but she was going so fast that she couldn't hear or see her. Twilight, tired of being ignored, used her magic to stop her, Rainbow Dash complained that she interrupted her, Twilight apologized and asked her about her number.

Rainbow Dash laughed a little and told her not to worry, that she had chosen the right pegasus for the job, Twilight wanted to tell her something, but Rainbow Dash interrupted her saying that, if she apologized, she had a number to practice and left behind a rainbow blur. The speed of flight was so great that Twilight's hair was affected, Twilight was glad and went to see the work of another friend of hers.

Pinkie Pie, was jumping from one side to the other while she was decorating the cake, inflating balloons, hanging decorations, etc., Twilight approached her to talk, but before she said something, activated a kind of trap that released a lot of confetti, covering her, except for her eyes, which had an annoying look. Pinkie Pie stopped jumping to get next to her, greeted her with a big smile and asked if she liked her confetti trap, Twilight shook to remove the confetti and gave her a serious look while saying she couldn't put confetti traps at the party and take that seriously.

Pinkie Pie told her with a deep and serious voice while she had her face in front of hers that she always took the parties seriously, Twilight explained that she only wanted the party to go well, Pinkie Pie told her to calm down, that she was sure that the author of this Fanfiction would take care of that. Twilight asked about it and Pinkie Pie quickly replied that it was nothing as she moved her eyes from side to side to make sure no one had heard her.

Twilight let it pass when she remembered who Pinkie Pie was, so she left to continue her work, but the moment she turned to walk, she stepped on another confetti trap, covering it again with an annoying look, Pinkie Pie just gave a big smile as she jumped to continue her work. After removing the confetti, again, as she encountered another confetti trap after cleaning the second, she went to see Rarity, who was being helped by her number one assistant, Spike, in decorating the stage, where all the ponies could expose their function to the princesses.

Spike was passing several gems to Rarity while she was putting them to perfection with her magic, Spike took advantage that she was distracted to try to catch a gem, but Twilight's voice made him startled. Rarity, seeing that Twilight was approaching, stopped her work to greet her, then Twilight saw that more than half of the stage was missing, reminded her that the party started in a couple of hours and that the stage wasn't finished.

Rarity asked her if she thought she didn't know, told her it was hard to choose the right gem for the right position, Twilight took a look at the gems Rarity was using just as Spike was about to grab one. Twilight didn't notice that, she noticed that all the gems were exactly the same, she told Rarity and Rarity was dramatically offended, with her magic she put 2 gems in front of her and said that one had sharper edges than others.

Twilight put them aside and said it didn't matter, Rarity said she did if she wanted that stage to look perfect for princesses. Twilight wanted to discuss that, but she knew it would take hours and let it be, she told Rarity that this was her job and if she wanted to do it that way, to do it, and begged her to be ready before the princesses arrived. Rarity told her to trust her, that it would be finished sooner than she expected, Twilight left to continue her work, Rarity turned around just to see Spike about to eat a gem.

Spike saw her looking at him with a mother's look scolding her son, Spike, embarrassed by what she did, left the gem in place, then was surprised by a red gem floating in front of him. He saw Rarity with her usual kind smile and told him that if he was hungry, he should have told her, as he had brought several gems for her to eat, Spike took the gem with tears of joy at the great generosity she had, Rarity told them to go back to work and they both continued their work.

During her walk, Twilight was surprised by a smoke bomb, coughed a little bit because of it and when she opened her eyes, she found the last pony she wanted to see at that moment, the self-proclaimed great and powerful Trixie. She said that the great and powerful Trixie had something that troubled her, Twilight, with a boring expression and ready to put an end to it as soon as possible, asked her what she wanted.

Trixie showed her a brochure in which she put the positions of functions of each one, Trixie asked why her magic number was in last position of presentation. Twilight groaned in frustration that she was interrupted by that, knowing Trixie's ego, she had to think of an acceptable excuse so she wouldn't feel offended and continue with it. She told her that her position was the last because, according to an old saying, she left the best for the end, after saying that she gave a nervous smile waiting for the story to be swallowed.

Trixie's dubious expression held for a few seconds until she exchanged it for a cheerful expression and said it was clear she deserved that position, since the great and powerful Trixie would make the previous numbers look inferior to hers. Twilight took advantage that she was bragging and bragging about her talent to slip away, Trixie stopped talking to thank Twilight just to see that she was alone, she thought maybe she was too busy.

Twilight sighed with relief to see that she had gotten rid of Trixie, even though she was now a better pony than before, she was still an annoying and presumptuous pony, but she was the best friend of her pupil, Starlight Glimmer and she had to accept her as such. She approached the food stand, where Applejack was organizing everything for when the party started, she noticed the presence of Twilight and greeted her, she asked how the stand was going.

Applejack said it was going like a picnic in the countryside, that the stand was placed in the right place for everyone to see it, Twilight asked her if there was enough food, Applejack answered that by asking if weasels and snakes were enemies. Before Twilight said anything, Applejack told her that she had all the food, drinks and apple sweets in existence, she said that she and her family spent an entire day preparing everything so that everyone would know the food of the Apple family.

Twilight wrote it all down on her list (a couple of times more than usual) and then she started wandering nervously about what would happen if this, if that, etc. Applejack covered her mouth so she would shut up, once he released her, she told her to calm down, that she had them to help her and that she could trust them. Twilight, after taking a deep breath to relax, told her, with a sincere and confident smile, that she was right, that she cared too much about all that, Applejack told her that she understood, that being the organizer of the whole party must be a very stressful job.

Twilight confirmed that it was, told her she had to check one last thing before completing her work, while she was leaving, Applejack said goodbye to her and returned to her post, only to discover the Cutie Mark Crusaders trying to catch some candy apples. When they realized that they had been caught, they stopped what they were doing and went back with nervous smiles, Applejack wanted to give them a lecture, but knowing them, she let them go in the hope that they wouldn't get into any more trouble.

During the walk, Twilight was reviewing her list (again) and was surprised to find Starlight helping other ponies with her magic, Twilight wanted to go to Fluttershy to check on what she was doing but decided to take a very short break to see how her pupil/friend was doing. She approached her and Starlight, upon realizing her presence, greeted her, Twilight asked how she was doing and said it seemed like everything was going well while looking around, Starlight said yes, she wanted to help as it was at the party, so she walked around the place helping everyone who needed it.

Twilight, with a proud smile, said that it was great and that she would keep doing what she was doing, and the party would be prepared ahead of time, Starlight thanked her for the compliment and went back to her thing as Twilight headed to the last pony she had yet to see. Twilight came to the animal farm, where everyone could have fun with the many species there, Fluttershy was in charge of the place, at that time she was talking to the animals about how they should behave, she was startled when Twilight called her.

Fluttershy calmed down shortly after seeing that it was Twilight that surprised her, Twilight apologized with a smile as she knew how shy Fluttershy was, Twilight asked how everything was going. Fluttershy told her that it was going very well and that the ponies would enjoy it very much with their animal friends, just like them, all of a sudden, Twilight felt something big and hairy coming from behind her and grabbed her.

She was about to scream when Fluttershy quickly told her that nothing was wrong, that he was her bear friend, who loved to hug. Although for Fluttershy it was a beautiful moment, for Twilight it was quite an uncomfortable moment and she asked Fluttershy if she could tell the bear to let her go. Fluttershy nodded and kindly asked the bear to let her go, which she did, Fluttershy told Twilight that she hoped everything would agree with her list, Twilight said she was, and before she could continue talking, trumpets began to sound.

Twilight became very nervous, because those trumpets pointed to one thing, the arrival of the princesses, Twilight wondered what they were doing there, that they were supposed to arrive a few hours later, that if it could be a surprise inspection, was about to go over everything again, Fluttershy grabbed her by the tail, preventing her from running.

Fluttershy told her to relax, which she did after taking a deep breath, and then suggested that she go ask about her unexpected visit, Twilight agreed that it was best, so they both went to meet the princesses. When they arrived there, they saw that the princesses' carriage was approaching from the air, but they also saw that the rest of Mane 6 was there, the carriage landed and from it came the princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance.

The Mane 6 knelt before them and stood up, Twilight approached them and asked them what the visit was coming to before time, Celestia said that even if it was their party, they wanted to help as much as they could. Twilight said that it wasn't necessary, that everything was under control, Luna told him that one never had enough helmets, Twilight wanted to say no, but couldn't deny the great kindness of the princesses towards their people, so she accepted their help.

Suddenly, the princesses (the 3 main ones) were frozen and with faces of worry and confusion, Applejack saw that very strange and asked what was going on. Cadance said something very powerful was approaching, Twilight began to worry too and asked how powerful it was, Celestia said it was as powerful as Discord. Rainbow Dash, with a bored face, said it was Discordia, but Pinkie Pie said she didn't believe it, since he didn't come out in the story, that's what she said while holding a script with the title of Fanfiction.

Suddenly, an explosion, along with a dark wave that made all the ponies tremble, happened in the center of the city, all the ponies gathered in front of what caused the explosion to find out what it was. Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw that from the crater formed by the explosion and within the smoke screen a figure was rising, a figure that no one had ever seen in his life.

The figure, with a fluttering of its wings, completely removed the smoke curtain, all who saw it were surprised at its appearance, even more the princesses, because they could feel how powerful it was. The figure wondered if he had ended up in the right place, Rarity asked Twilight who that was, Twilight said she didn't know, before she could finish her sentence about what would be best, she realized something was missing, or rather someone.

Twilight asked where Pinkie Pie was, the figure was still looking curiously around him while still wondering if he was in another world, then a voice greeted him, turned and saw Pinkie Pie in front of him with a big smile. The figure crossed his arms and asked who she was, Pinkie Pie introduced herself, welcomed Equestria and asked who he was, the figure put a hand on his chin to analyze the new information received.

It was then that he understood, said he was really in the right world, and introduced himself to everyone and said it out loud as the all-powerful Rupstar. He expected everyone to be surprised and frightened of his presence, but he was surprised when he saw that everyone had arched eyebrows and muttered to each other about who he was.

Rupstar understood the situation and pinched the bridge of the nose while groaning in frustration, said that, after 10000 years, they ended up forgetting certain things, Pinkie Pie apologized to him and told him that he didn't know that name at all. Rupstar told her that it didn't matter, that all she needed to know was that he was the god of destruction, making everyone pant when they discovered that he was a god like Discord, only that he looked much more powerful than he.

The Mane 6 didn't know how to respond to that situation, while the rest were nervous, Fluttershy tried to hide behind them, however, the only one who wasn't was Rainbow Dash, who, with a serious face, hurled herself at full speed towards him, despite the warnings of her friends. Rainbow Dash stood in front of Rupstar, who put on a face of boredom, and told him to listen well, that she didn't know what was in his hands and before she could end her threat, Rupstar hit her with a finger and sent her to hit the wall of the castle very wounded.

Everyone was surprised and scared to see the strength and power that Rupstar had, more were the rest of Mane 6, which went running to see if his friend was okay. Rupstar rose in the sky without even moving his wings, with his hands behind his back, he said he had seen enough and kindly asked to be told where the dark diamonds were and wouldn't destroy them, for now, the latter said it in a very low voice so that they didn't hear him.

The three princesses left the surprise and fear and exchanged it for an angry expression, Celestia told him that they didn't know what he was talking about, but he had wounded one of their subjects and would pay for it, the three began to charge their horns with magic to face Rupstar, who said he hoped not to have to destroy something so soon.

The three princesses launched their magic rays that combined to form a single magical ray, Rupstar, with a simple movement of hand, diverted the ray in another direction, making the princesses were amazed at that act. The three took flight and were able to surround Rupstar believing that he couldn't avoid three attacks at the same time, gathered all the magic they could in their horns and shot Rupstar, forming a layer of smoke.

The princesses regrouped panting because of the effort they gathered in those attacks, yet they were stoned when the smoke cleared, revealing Rupstar without a scratch. Rupstar, with an arrogant smile, told them that they had great power, and that he would allow them to show them his, lifted his hand with only one extended finger. From the finger came a small black sphere and was shot like a bullet, Celestia managed by the hair to dodge the attack, as part of her hair was affected, the black bullet crashed into a house, causing a small but powerful explosion.

The local ponies began to run in panic as the guards tried to keep them calm while taking them to a safe place. Other guards went to attack Rupstar to defend Canterlot, but Rupstar used his hyper speed to hit all the guards flying in his direction, none had a chance to defend themselves and they fell like flies. The princesses were horrified to see how their subjects were mistreated, but before they flew in their direction, Rupstar appeared before them, told them they weren't finished yet, elbowed Celestia on the back, who fell to the ground strongly.

Luna saw her sister's condition with sadness and fear and tried to attack, but Rupstar gave her a quick kick in the abdomen, throwing her into several buildings that collapsed in the process. Cadance was terrified to see that the most powerful princesses had been easily defeated, before she could do anything, Rupstar appeared behind her and said there was only her left.

Cadance turned around and Rupstar grabbed her by the neck as he pulled her closer to his face, Cadance was trembling, the fear of Rupstar prevented her from moving, Rupstar told her that he hoped this would serve as a lesson, that they would never face a god. After saying that, he threw Cadance down, making her be dragged on the ground, when she stopped, one could see she was badly hurt, just like the other princesses.

All the ponies were scared to see the state of things, the Mane 6 was shocked and terrified, that being was completely different from anything they had faced before. Rupstar caught everyone's attention and told them that he had decided to let them live, but when he regained all his power, he would take care of destroying everything until the dust was gone.

With his hyper speed, Rupstar left, the Mane 6 didn't know what he meant, but they did know that if they didn't stop him, everything they knew would disappear, Pinkie Pie looked at the sky and cursed Javimagine236 aloud. The Mane 6 was in the hospital at the time in a room looking at the princesses who were bandaged and in an unconscious state, the doctors said that, if it wasn't because they were alicorns, they would have died.

Twilight stared with a face of sadness and regret, said she would have liked to help them, felt a helmet on her shoulder and saw that it was Applejack, which told her that if she had gone to help, she would have ended up in the same state as them. Rainbow Dash, angry, said the next time she saw that Rupstar, she would hit him in such a way that she would wipe that smile off his face.

Applejack was surprised by that and asked her if she was crazy, told her in the form of a scolding that Rupstar had faced the princesses and defeated them easily, asked her how she hoped to defeat him. Rainbow Dash didn't want to admit defeat, so she crossed her legs and looked the other way while saying she didn't know, but she would find out.

Pinkie Pie said that this was the worst party they had ever been to, Fluttershy asked what they were going to do, Rarity said she didn't know, that she hoped they would do it soon and that she was too young and beautiful to die, most of them rolled their eyes at the drama of their friend. Twilight looked at them with a determined expression and said that Rarity was right, that they had to do something to defeat Rupstar, Spike asked how, then a voice told them that he could have a way.

The Mane 6 turned around and saw Starlight with her best friend Sunburst, Starlight explained to them that when Rupstar left, she looked to Sunburst for help with the situation, Sunburst said he believed he had found something about Rupstar and how to stop him. The Mane 6 followed Sunburst and Starlight to the great library of the castle, Twilight said she had already read all those books and none spoke of a god named Rupstar, Sunburst told her that she read the books she was allowed to read, but he was the real crystallizer, so he had special permission to read special books.

Twilight was jealous that, despite being a princess, she didn't have the special permission Sunburst had, she wanted to discuss that, but it wasn't the right time, Sunburst used his magic to reveal a secret passage that led them to a smaller room than the previous one, but older. Sunburst explained that this was the old library, where the oldest books on the planet were found, that some of those books were even from before the foundation of Equestria.

Twilight shouted with emotion as she discovered such a knowledgeable room but noticed that everyone saw her with a look of surprise at it, Twilight laughed nervously as she blushed at her behavior. Sunburst used his magic to pick up a huge book from the top floor of the shelf and placed it on the circular table in the middle, everyone approached the book to see it better, Sunburst opened it and began to explain the story of Rupstar, the god of destruction.

He told the story of Shalona and Rupstar and how they created their universe, how Rupstar turned against his sister and created a demonic army to destroy the planet, how Shalona defeated and banished him, and how Shalona snatched part of his power and locked him in three dark diamonds. The Mane 6 was impressed by the story they had just heard, which all began with a sibling dispute, Sunburst explained that, if Rupstar got the dark diamonds, he would regain all his power and summon his demonic army to destroy the entire planet.

Twilight began to worry and to get nervous, she said that, if with a small part of his power he could defeat three princesses alicornios, with all his power would be unstoppable, Starlight asked if there wasn't some being that could face Rupstar in equal conditions. Sunburst said there was and told them that the only being who could do it was Shalona, the goddess of creation, Pinkie Pie said they would go for her, after saying that, she went as fast as Rainbow Dash, then come back two seconds later to ask where Shalona was.

Sunburst said that, according to the book, she went to the heavenly kingdom and that it wouldn't be easy to contact her, Twilight was thinking of all the information they had received and came to a conclusion. She put on a certain expression and caught everyone's attention, told her friends that they had to go for the dark diamonds, making them all ask in surprise.

Twilight explained that Rupstar needed those diamonds to regain all his power, but if they got them before him, he would still be with little power, Rainbow Dash ended the sentence by saying that it would make it easier to defeat him. Starlight asked what she would do in the meantime, Twilight told her that she, along with others, would be in charge of protecting Equestria until the princesses recovered, Starlight smiled to see that Twilight trusted her very much, Twilight looked to Sunburst and asked him to do everything possible to contact Shalona, who, perhaps, would need her help.

Rainbow Dash told her that they wouldn't need her help, that they could with him, Applejack wanted to say the opposite, but she let it go, because it wasn't the right time. Applejack said that it was a good plan, but that there was a fault, that they didn't know where the dark diamonds were, Sunburst said that he knew, that, because of how dangerous they were, the ancients hid them in a place where no being would dare to enter, the dark lands.

The Mane 6 was petrified at the mention of that place, Applejack asked if that place was real, said she thought it was a story for foals to behave well, Pinkie Pie shouted in horror, but calmed down to ask what the dark lands were. Applejack explained that it was a very remote place from Equestria that never received sunlight and that the only creatures that lived there were sinister beings that could devour her if she was distracted.

Fluttershy hid under the table, covered her eyes and said she didn't want to go to such a place, Twilight approached her and told her that she knew it could be dangerous and frightening, but that, if there were the dark diamonds, then they had to go there to get them before Rupstar. Rarity asked if she hadn't heard the part about the "sinister beings who could devour her if she was distracted", Rainbow Dash said it didn't matter that they were sinister, that they had faced sinister things in the Everfree forest, that they could with it.

Twilight told them she knew they were going to the darkest place on the planet, but they had to go if they wanted to stop Rupstar and save not only Equestria, but the entire planet. Fluttershy understood that, she came out from under the table and said, with a certain expression, that she would do it, one by one, each member of Mane 6 agreed to go to the dark lands to find the dark diamonds and stop Rupstar, without hesitation, they went to prepare for the journey of their lives.

The next moment, the Mane 6 was on the beach to catch a boat that would take them to the dark lands, each one said goodbye to his relatives saying that they would return, that they shouldn't worry and that they should be careful. All the ponies present bid them farewell and wished them luck as they sailed toward the dark lands, but what they didn't know was that Rupstar was watching them from a dark orb.

The Mane 6 spent hours sailing the waters, although they didn't know how much they had left, they knew they were near, because the sky was filled with clouds and not a drop of sunshine gave the place. During the sailing time, Pinkie Pie was having fun, playing "I see and see" and asking non-stop if they had already arrived, which made all the others shout no.

Then a fog covered the area, no one in the boat could see anything, Fluttershy was scared of the situation and some got nervous, but Rainbow Dash complained that it was a simple fog and that she would take it away from a flutter. However, when the flutter came, the fog didn't move an inch, she asked why it hadn't worked, then Twilight noticed a small detail, mentioned to the rest that she had forgotten to tell them that in the dark lands magic was useless.

Rarity, nervous about the revelation, asked if that meant they no longer had magic, but Twilight said no, that it only worked with the magic that affected nature. Rainbow Dash complained that now they didn't know which way they were going, Applejack approached her and told her that nothing was happening and that they would surely be on land in less than a rooster crowed.

The moment she said that, the boat had a collision causing them all to fall to the ground, Pinkie Pie got up quickly to shout out what every sailor said when he saw land. The rest also rose just as the fog began to dissipate so that everyone could clearly see that the boat had crashed on the shore of a beach, yet they didn't notice that, they noticed that they had arrived at their destination, the dark lands.

The Mane 6 was nervous, they were in dangerous and unknown territory, they didn't know much about the place or what creatures they would find, Twilight left her nerves aside to replace it with determination, got off the boat and all the others followed her. Twilight turned to face them all and told them that they were in the dark lands, that their duty was to find the dark diamonds before Rupstar and keep them until they could bring Shalona.

She showed a rolled-up map and said that Sunburst managed to find a map with the locations of the diamonds, so it would be easier to find it, however, they didn't know what dangers they would find and that it would be best to stay together. Rainbow Dash, being reckless, said to approach any creature, that she would take care of knocking him out, Applejack rolled her eyes and said that said so now.

With nothing more to say, the Mane 6 began his search for the three dark diamonds, during the walk, the Mane 6 realized several things of that place, everything was dark due to the lack of light and that there wasn't a single sound, not even an animal, that place was a sinister desert. Their way to the first dark diamond led them to a mountain path, Rarity complained that the path shattered their hoofs and Pinkie Pie kept her smile happy, in the end, the Mane 6 stopped at a rock field.

Rainbow Dash asked why they had stopped, Twilight rubbed her head and said that was strange, that, according to the map, they were in the place where the dark diamond was. The Mane 6, knowing that, looked around for the dark diamond, but found nothing, Applejack said she saw no dark diamond. Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared behind her and said that maybe it was hidden, after saying that she started to snoop everywhere, even raised big stones to see if it was underneath her, came back after checking the whole place and said that there was no dark diamond in sight.

Fluttershy commented that maybe they had moved it, Twilight began to think about that option for 10000 years had passed since the map was made, but she had to stop her thought when she felt the ground shake. Spike asked what was going on and if it was an earthquake, Applejack bent her head and put an ear on the ground, raised her head and said it wasn't an earthquake, that someone or something was moving underground.

Rarity asked what it was, before anyone answered, a huge hole opened underneath them, causing them to fall through it. They fell into a kind of tunnel, while some were screaming, Pinkie Pie was having fun like a roller coaster. Their "roller coaster" took them all to a part where the road ended, the Mane 6 fell once again, but that time they ended up in a kind of cage, they got up while groaning in pain and while some continued moaning because of the heavy fall and the slide, Pinkie Pie asked if they could repeat, making the rest shout no.

Then, they heard strange noises, looked at the door of the cage and saw a bunch of creatures piling up in front of the cage, making them all scream in terror, the creatures opened the door and began to grab the Mane 6. Some tried to free themselves, Rainbow Dash tried to free themselves by hitting them, but they were too many and Fluttershy was too scared to do anything.

The creatures dragged the Mane 6 through a series of tunnels until they took them to a place that left them amazed despite the situation they were in. The place where they were was a kind of underground city and around it there were more of those creatures, the creatures released them in an area where they saw a rock throne with one of those creatures sitting on it, the difference from the others was that this was bigger, fatter, had a crown and a scepter, in full view was seen to be the king of those creatures.

The creatures surrounded them making sure they didn't do anything foolish, the king of the creatures rose from his throne and only his size was enough to make Mane 6 nervous. The king of the creatures asked aloud what creatures they were to dare to enter the kingdom of the goblins, told them to speak if they dared to speak to the king of the goblins.

Mane 6 understood several things; first, the creatures around him were goblins; second, the king of goblins didn't seem like a kind man; and third, if they tried or said anything, the situation could get even worse. Twilight swallowed saliva and stepped forward slowly so as not to alert the goblins, she told the king of goblins coming from Equestria, who they were and above all, that she was a princess.

The king of the goblins asked her what a little princess of a very distant land was doing in a place of bad death like that, Twilight knew she couldn't mention the dark diamond, because she didn't know whether to trust the goblins at all, especially the king. The king of goblins put his hand on his chin and analyzed the situation, asked Twilight if what they were looking for was important, Twilight decided to take a risk and say yes.

The king of goblins was thinking for a few moments until he said he had made a decision, the Mane 6 expected it to be a wise and kind decision, but unfortunately, it was quite the opposite, the king of goblins ordered to take them to the dungeons. Mane 6 gasped in horror at the order of the king of goblins, Twilight asked why, the king of goblins sat on his throne and said that all that was in his kingdom was his, that if they were in him, then they were his.

While Twilight was being grabbed and dragged by the goblins, she told him he couldn't do that, but the goblins king ignored her and concentrated on the food next to him, before Twilight lost sight of him, she realized that there was something in the king's crown, something that looked familiar. The following scene showed the dungeons of the kingdom of the goblins while a harmonica was heard, the camera was moved by several cells where diverse species were seen imprisoned.

It continued its course until it reached the cell where the Mane 6 was, at that moment, Rainbow Dash was pulling and pushing the bars of the cell while shouting to get them out of there. Her attempt to escape was stopped when a goblin pushed her out of the bars with the non-pointed side of his spear, told her to shut up at once and tell her friend to stop with the harmonica, because Pinkie Pie was the one who was playing the harmonica all that time, but stopped when the goblin mentioned her.

Rarity asked what the king would do with them, the goblin said that, in the worst case, he would eat them, Fluttershy was scared by that and decided to ask what he would do in the best case, the goblin said he would let them live as his slaves or pets, after saying that he laughed as he walked away from the cell. Rainbow Dash said they couldn't stay there, and they had to escape, Applejack asked her if she was willing to face an entire kingdom of goblins, Rainbow Dash told her that was better than waiting to be eaten.

Spike looked worried as another fight between them two arose, he asked Twilight if she could come up with a plan, but when he turned to see her he realized she was focused on something, Spike called her again and that made Twilight come out of the trance, but in reality, it wasn't about Spike, it was about something else. She called the rest to pay attention, stopping the discussion between Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy asked her what was going on and Twilight told them something that surprised everyone, she told them that she had located the first dark diamond.

Pinkie Pie asked her with a smile where it was, Twilight replied that it was in the crown of the king of goblins, that made the smile of Pinkie Pie turn (literally) until being upside down. Applejack said that they had left one problem to get into another, Fluttershy said that maybe the king of the goblins would give it to them if they asked him nicely.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said sarcastically that it was a good idea and that they should approach him and tell him that what they were looking for was a diamond that, coincidentally, was in his crown and ask him kindly to give it to them. She asked her in an angry way if she thought that the king of goblins was that kind of being, Fluttershy trembled at what she had said and said in a trembling voice that no, Twilight calmed the situation by saying that they would think about it later, that now the important thing was to escape from the cell, Rarity said she hoped it would be as soon as possible, because the humidity of the cell was destroying its beauty, to the annoyance of others.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, the king of goblins was thinking about what to do with the Mane 6, he was thinking about making them slaves of goblins, but he mentioned that he had never tasted a pony before, before he kept thinking, a figure went through the roof and landed in front of him. The smoke formed by the fall dissipated and the figure that caused it was revealed as Rupstar, the king of goblins rose quickly from his throne and asked him very angry who he was and how he dared to enter his kingdom in this way.

Rupstar looked at the king of goblins, more specifically, the dark diamond in his crown, Rupstar gave him a smile and told him to forgive him for his interruption, introduced himself and told him he was there because he had something that belonged to him. The king of the goblins asked him what that would be, Rupstar said it was the dark diamond he had in the crown, the king of the goblins was surprised at Rupstar's request and then changed it to anger.

He told Rupstar that he was going to tell him a couple of things, that he would die for daring to enter his kingdom and that what was in his kingdom would be his, so the dark diamond wasn't his but his. His anger was interrupted when he felt a deadly pain in his chest, looked down to see that Rupstar's hand was touching his chest and was horrified to see that his body was being disintegrated little by little.

Rupstar told him that this wasn't a request, but an order and as he disobeyed one of his orders he would be punished with death, the king of goblins could only cry out in pain before disintegrating completely to the horror and surprise of the goblins, the only thing left of him was his scepter and crown. Rupstar picked up the crown and broke it to obtain the dark diamond, he was looking at it and said that he only had two more to recover all his power, flapping his wings, left the kingdom of goblins at the same speed at which he arrived, moments later, the goblins, understanding that they were without leader, began to get out of control and chaos arose in the place.

Mane 6 continued to think of a way out of his cell when they heard noises outside, approached the bars and saw several goblins fighting each other, they didn't understand why they were doing it, but that gave them the perfect opportunity to escape. Twilight threw a magic ray at the bars, destroying them in the process, the Mane 6 didn't lose a second running around the place, but as they did, they saw more goblins fighting each other.

Applejack asked what was happening, Rainbow Dash, who was flying, saw a goblin defeating another and killing him to everyone's displeasure, Rainbow Dash lunged at him and held him to the ground. She ordered him to speak and asked what guts had been broken to the goblins, the goblin said that a black being with wings appeared and killed his king, who now was his chance to rule the goblins and would kill anyone who doubted it, after saying that, he laughed.

Rainbow Dash didn't want to hear anything more about goblins and hit him so hard that he knocked him unconscious, Twilight understood that he was referring to Rupstar, who had somehow located the first dark diamond and had come to get it. Spike mentioned that surely the king of the goblins categorically refused to give it to him, Twilight ended the sentence saying that it cost him his life.

Rainbow Dash said that then they didn't have anything else to do in that place and that they had to leave, they all agreed with her, that place was chaos and they didn't want to be involved in a fight that didn't belong to them. They ran all over the kingdom hoping to find a way out, during the escape they ran into some goblins with murderous intentions, but the Mane 6 got rid of them with magic, fire, blows, kicks and cakes, courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

They were like this for minutes, they were beginning to get tired of running and fighting, then, they reached an intersection of several roads, in all but one, there was an army of goblins chasing them, they took the only road available and the goblins collided with each other and ignored them to fight among themselves. The Mane 6 ran until arriving at a small cavern where they could recover the breath while they hid of the goblins, Rarity complained saying that it was useless, that they had been crossing that place for hours and the only thing that they had found had been more ways and more goblins, Fluttershy asked how they were going to leave of there, Twilight said that she didn't know it, but that already she would come up with something.

Suddenly, a small tremor shook the cavern they were in, Pinkie Pie rubbed her belly while apologizing that she hadn't eaten in hours, but Applejack, who watched her surroundings, said she didn't think it was her. Then the ground beneath them collapsed and the Mane 6 fell back into the void, continued to fall until they somehow landed in a large mass of water, the Mane 6 took his head out of the water to breathe and swam to the nearest shore.

After recovering their breath, they realized that they had landed in a kind of cave even more subterranean than the kingdom of the goblins, the cave was circular, with a lake that covered almost the whole place, some couldn't help but be amazed by the beauty of the place. Then, they heard a strange noise, they put back to back and looked around to find the cause of the sound, they began to be frightened because they noticed as if something was moving from between the rocks, while the "something" was moving quickly, by accident it made a small stone roll up to Rarity's hull.

She screamed in panic and threw without thinking a magic ray that almost hit something, it was something because they heard how he shouted when he dodged the ray and hid behind a stone. They all squinted and saw a goblin peeking behind the stone, they all screamed in terror, which made the goblin also scream and hide again. Rainbow Dash was about to fly towards him, but Fluttershy stopped her, Rainbow Dash asked her what she was doing, Fluttershy told her that she was her from hurting him, Rainbow Dash's eyes opened wide in surprise and asked her if she was going to hurt him and said that he was the one who was going to hurt them, asked her if she didn't remember what the goblins did to them before.

Fluttershy said she remembered but had realized that if he were like the others, he would have already attacked them. Fluttershy gave a good point, if that goblin was like the others, he would have already attacked them, instead he was hiding from them, as if he was afraid of them, Fluttershy began to walk towards where the goblin was hiding. Twilight asked her what she was doing, Fluttershy said she was going to ask him, Twilight said they didn't have time for that, they had to get out of there as soon as possible, Fluttershy said he might know the way out.

Twilight knew that if they were looking for a way out on their own without knowing the place, it would take an eternity, if Fluttershy could get something out of that goblin, they might get out of the goblin kingdom, so she nodded that she accepted Fluttershy's idea. Fluttershy walked back to the goblin with a friendly and trusting smile, she stood in front of the rock in which she was hiding, the goblin peered out a little to see her, Fluttershy greeted him, but only made the goblin scream and hide again.

Fluttershy told him to calm down, that they weren't going to hurt him, the goblin looked out a little and asked if they wouldn't, Fluttershy said no and asked him nicely if he could come out of his hiding place. The goblin hesitated but calmed down a bit when he saw Fluttershy's smile, walking slowly and with fear, the goblin came out from behind the rock for all to see, the Mane 6 could see that it was a different goblin from the others, he looked more squalid and weaker.

Fluttershy continued with her smile and introduced herself, then asked him what his name was, the goblin was presented as Doblin, the rest saw that this goblin was completely different from the previous ones, he was more sympathetic, one by one approached him and introduced herself. Doblin felt nervous to see them so close to him and nice, but he kept a calm appearance, Rainbow Dash, who still had her suspicions about Doblin, asks him what, if it was a goblin, did he in that place.

Pinkie Pie asked if he lived there and then began to beat about the bush about the advantages and disadvantages of living in such a place, but luckily for the rest, Applejack covered her mouth, stopping her chatter. Doblin said he didn't live there before, Rarity asked him what he meant, Doblin told them that he used to live with the other goblins, however, he had always felt excluded from the rest.

All goblins were strong and loved to fight, steal and kill, but he didn't, he didn't want to fight or steal, he wanted to share and peace, he even got in the middle of a fight between goblins to try to find a solution, even though the result was that both sides hit him. The king of the goblins didn't like his behavior at all and told him that if he didn't change his attitude, there would be consequences, but he continued with the same, in the end the king of the goblins banished him from the kingdom to the deepest caves and there he had been living alone until now.

The Mane 6 had varied reactions, some were surprised by the good heart that Doblin had, others felt sorry for the life he had in the kingdom of goblins, Applejack decided at that time to tell him something he surely didn't know. She told Doblin that the king of goblins had died, Doblin was deeply surprised at the revelation, asked desperately and worried how that had happened, Applejack told him that an enemy of his wanted something he had, but refused to give it to him and died for it.

Doblin sighed in frustration saying that he knew that one day his behavior would be his death, then, an idea crossed Rarity's head, she suggested to Doblin that he could be the new king of goblins. Doblin was surprised by that and asked why he, Rarity told him that he was different from the other goblins and maybe with him as their king, they could lead a much better life than they had, but Doblin flatly refused saying that he wasn't fit to be king and that he didn't have what was necessary.

Twilight told Doblin that she didn't expect to be a princess one day either, but it's over and now the moment she became one of the best in her life. Doblin was about to say an excuse, but Mane 6 interrupted him by singing a song (Parody of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King") at the end Doblin managed to gather the necessary courage and declared that he would be the new king of goblins and that he would take them to a new era.

The Mane 6 congratulated him for it, Rainbow Dash cut the congratulations saying that they were still trapped in the cave, Fluttershy asked Doblin if he knew any exit route, Doblin said that, for her friends, whatever. Doblin was driving them through a series of underground routes until the Mane 6 was able to reach the exit, before they crossed it, they saw that Doblin was left behind, Spike asked if he didn't come with them, Doblin said he couldn't, that the kingdom of goblins needed help and he was the only one who could do it, Pinkie Pie told him that the day he arrived in Equestria she would prepare a big party for him, Fluttershy gave him a warm hug and asked him to stay safe, Doblin said he would do it before returning in the opposite direction.

After saying goodbye to his new friend, the Mane 6 came out of the caves, even though there was still no sun, they were glad to have come out of that labyrinth of tunnels, Spike asked what they would do. Twilight pulled out the map and said that, now that Rupstar had a dark diamond, they only had two chances to stop their plans, Rainbow Dash asked what they were waiting for and said to go look for the second dark diamond, without further comment, the Mane 6 continued his search.

Following the map, the Mane 6 traveled through various areas of the dark lands, rocky areas, whose rocks were shaped like skulls, cemeteries full of bones of all kinds of creatures, even a lake where they swore to have seen a creature in the form of a sea serpent. Their path led them to the edge of a leafy forest, but the darkness of the dark lands made it look sinister, Rarity asked why they had stopped, Twilight said that, according to the map, the dark diamond was inside that forest.

Everyone looked carefully at the place, Fluttershy said with fear in her voice that he hoped there would be no monsters there, Pinkie Pie said there would surely be no tigers or lions or bears. Applejack commented that it didn't look so different from the Everfree forest, that it would surely be like taking a walk and that it would be an apple bitten, without further ado, despite the fear of the forest, they went into it.

Inside the forest, Rainbow Dash said that Applejack was right, that it would be like taking a walk, that it would be an apple bitten, they stopped, and Rainbow Dash shouted at full volume that they had been walking for hours in the stupid forest. She complained asking how they were going to find the dark diamond if they couldn't even know where they were or where they were going, Twilight said she was right, that the map only showed that she was in the forest, but not in what part of the forest.

Applejack, trying to find the positive side of that, said that what they did know, was that nothing bad could happen in that forest, Pinkie Pie went to her side like lightning and covered her mouth saying very scared not to say that, that in the Fanfiction, whenever someone said that, something bad happened later. Before anyone could argue with Pinkie Pie about what he was telling, there was a strange noise between the trees, they got together and looked around nervously, Spike asked what that noise was, Pinkie Pie said she hoped it wasn't a being with long arms, an elegant suit and a white head without a face.

Then Rarity saw something in front of her that paralyzed her, she saw how a tree rose from the ground, took on a human aspect and began to walk towards them, all she thought about doing was shouting at full volume, which caught the attention of the rest who ended up seeing the walking tree as well. Without thinking otherwise, they ran away, ran for a long time until they turned their heads to see that they had lost sight of the walking tree, decided to stop their flight and rest next to a tree.

As they gasped for exhaustion, Twilight realized a worrying thing, asked where Spike was, the others looked around and realized that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie weren't in sight either. Rainbow Dash complained that not only were they in a forest with a strange monster tree, but they had lost the others, Applejack asked Twilight if she could track them, she said she could, but it would take a few minutes.

It was then that they heard giant footsteps behind them, looked in that direction and saw the walking tree coming very close to them, instinctively they ran away, but they swore to have heard someone screaming for them to stop. Suddenly Applejack realized one thing and planted her helmets on the ground to stop all those behind her. The sudden braking glide caused them to end up on the edge of a small cliff at the bottom of which were sharp rocks.

The four sighed for relief when they saw that they had been saved from being impaled, they looked behind them to see that the walking tree was approaching them calmly, the tree sighed for relief and said in a calm and polite tone that luckily he was able to warn them in time, the girls looked at him surprised and confused, since they didn't expect that the tree that frightened them was like that.

Applejack decided to try something and asked why he was chasing them, the tree told them he saw them walking through the forest for a while and when he realized they were lost he decided to go and help them, but as soon as they saw him, they screamed and ran out. Rarity blushed with shame and apologized, said she didn't expect him to be so polite and kind, the tree said he was, but whenever someone saw his looks, he ran away, but he was used to it.

Then the tree asked himself where his manners were and presented himself as Arbolius Ealdion Geweorcius III, but said they could call him Árbol, which was what was known as an ent, the girls showed up, Árbol realized something and mentioned that before they were seven, asked them where the rest of their companions were. Twilight said they had disappeared and didn't know where they were, Árbol said with a worried tone that it was terrible, Rarity asked him nicely if he knew where to find them, Árbol said no, but he knew someone who would surely know and asked them to follow him.

The girls followed Árbol through the forest, during the walk, he and Rarity were having an educated and refined conversation, they seemed to understand each other, Rainbow Dash, tired of listening to that conversation, asked Árbol who was that someone who could help them. Árbol told them that it was his neighbor, who like him, lived in the forest, but she scared the visitors, but she didn't want, Applejack asked if he knew anything more about her, Árbol said no, that so far had only seen a couple of times and their conversations didn't go beyond normal.

Then they began to hear a scream, a scream that the girls recognized as one of Pinkie Pie, they ran away, leaving Árbol behind, the girls continued to run until they reached an area of the forest covered by cobwebs, they looked around and continued to see cobwebs, until they heard Pinkie Pie's scream over them again, they looked up to see something that left them frightened, confused and surprised.

On top of them, hanging from a large tree branch, her friends were locked in cocoons face down, only with their head and feet out of the cocoon and on top of the branch there was a half female human, half spider creature and was tickling Pinkie Pie's feet, causing her to laugh like a hysterical while asking her to stop. The spider woman asked why she was going to stop, said it was fun, looked out the corner of her eye to notice the presence of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity.

The spider woman smiled showing her sharp teeth, stopped tickling Pinkie Pie and directed her attention to those on the floor, mentioned that she had more guests and asked if they had come to play with her, Pinkie Pie greeted the girls and told them to try it, which was very funny. Spike said he didn't agree with that, that he was noticing how blood reached his brain, Applejack changed her face from a surprise to a serious one and ordered the spider woman to release them, but the spider woman said she wasn't going to do that, that if she did, she wouldn't have anyone to play with.

Before Rainbow Dash decided to fly to face the spider woman, giant steps were heard, the girls turned to see Árbol reach where they were, after seeing how things were, Árbol revealed that the spider woman was called Jorugi and greeted her. Jorugi was as happy as a little girl to see him and as she climbed on top of him, asked him if he had come to play, Árbol apologized and told him that he hadn't come for that, that he had come because those ladies (the remaining 4 of Mane 6) were looking for their friends and as far as he could see, she had done it again.

Rainbow Dash stayed with her eyes open before that revelation, flew until she was in front of Árbol and asked him if he meant to say that she had done that before, Árbol said yes, he said that Jorugi was prone to have fun, especially tickling. Jorugi explained with a sad smile that whenever someone came to the forest, she would ask him if he wanted to play, but when he saw how she looked, he ran away, so she decided to catch them with her nets and have fun with them even if they didn't want to.

Árbol ended the story by telling that he would then appear to free them and ask Jorugi not to do it again, but always ends up doing it again. They thought what Jorugi was doing was wrong, but they also felt sorry because she just wanted to have friends to play with, but it never happened. Jorugi apologized and threw herself at the branch to free the rest, lowered the cocoons carefully and Twilight used her magic to free them, Jorugi went down to the ground and said she hoped they could forgive her and that she would understand if they hated her.

She was startled when Pinkie Pie jumped on her to give her a hug, after separating asked how they were going to be angry with her, said that all she wanted was to have fun and she understood perfectly. Jorugi asked surprised if she did, Pinkie Pie told her yes, that in Ponyville, she was known as the queen of parties, but there are times when she forces others to attend her parties.

Jorugi gave a big smile with teeth and shouted that at last there was someone who understood her, Pinkie Pie nodded to that and asked her if she knew what else they had in common and told him that both smiled from the heart, then began to sing a song with Jorugi (Parody of "It's Tough to Be a God"). When the song ended, they both laughed for fun, not just them, everyone else also laughed at their antics. When everyone calmed down, Jorugi gave Pinkie Pie a big hug and said she was glad to be friends now, Pinkie Pie said between breaths, due to Jorugi's strength, that she too.

Twilight, seeing the two beings living in the forest, thought that maybe they could help them, especially because they seemed trustworthy, turned her gaze to Árbol and called his attention. She told him that they were looking for a dark diamond and asked him if he knew where it was, Jorugi, who continued to embrace Pinkie Pie, heard what was said, released her and asked if she had said that they were looking for a dark diamond.

Twilight turned her head to see it and said yes, Jorugi said she had seen one in some very old ruins in a section of the forest in the north, Twilight was glad to have good news and called the rest to get going. Before they moved far away from the area, they realized that Árbol and Jorugi had been left behind, Applejack asked them if they weren't going with them, Árbol waved his arms in denial saying that this place was taboo for them, but that he hoped they would have luck in their journey.

Rarity thanked him and told him to stop by the Carousel Boutique one day, even offered him a treatment to make him look better, Árbol said he couldn't accept such a generous offer. Rarity said she insisted, that she was this generous, that she was sure he would love a cup of tea, and Árbol said he would then accept her offer while bowing elegantly.

Pinkie Pie approached Jorugi and told her that she should come to Ponyville someday, Jorugi asked if it was a fun place, Pinkie Pie said it was a lot of fun, that there were lots of games and ponies to play and make friends with, Jorugi said she couldn't wait to visit that place. They bid each other farewell and the Mane 6 entered the forest again, that time, knowing which direction to take to find the dark diamond.

They walked for a couple of hours, they could say that it was night even though the sky was covered with clouds, in the end, the Mane 6 reached the ruins of what looked like a dark and sinister temple, it began to notice that Fluttershy was afraid even though that place was destroyed. They entered the temple and saw that on the walls there were drawings that represented something that looked like a story, looking better they realized that they were telling the story about the two brother gods and the battle of 10000 years ago.

Twilight was impressed by the history of that temple, she was so focused on the drawings that she didn't notice that she stepped on a tile trap, fortunately Spike pulled it before it was pierced by a thick, sharp spear. Twilight sighed with relief at being safe and thanked Spike, who told her the dark diamond first and then the story, making her give a nervous smile with a slight blush.

Applejack said there could be traps all over the temple, Rainbow Dash rose in the air and said no trap would stop her, Rarity mentioned that that was because she could fly, and the traps could only be activated by walking. Pinkie Pie said not to worry, everyone looked behind him to see Pinkie Pie with a series face and an Indiana Jones outfit, told them to let her deal with it, before anyone questioned her sanity, Pinkie Pie rushed forward.

She started jumping all over the place activating all the traps, but she managed to avoid each and every one of them, from poisoned arrows to blades that swayed, the others didn't take her eyes off her all the way. She stopped at the end of the corridor, turned around and laid one more tile before a huge stone fell, the others gasped in horror thinking their friend had perished, but she peered out from behind the rock without her Indiana Jones outfit and said with a smile that everything was clear.

As she quietly walked down the hallway exit, the Mane 6 stared blankly into the hallway that was full of failed traps, Rainbow Dash said she didn't intend to ask or talk or remember about it, the rest nodded in agreement. The Mane 6 reached what appeared to be the central room of the temple where they saw an empty pedestal, began to explore the room in search of some clue as to the whereabouts of the diamond, but found nothing.

However, Twilight saw that in the pedestal there was a groove, she remembered that she saw that same groove in some doors of the castle of Canterlot that could only be opened with the horn of Celestia, with nothing to lose, she put her horn in the groove. Nothing happened, but before she took the horn out of the slot, the room began to tremble, the Mane 6 got together wondering what was happening, then the floor of the room began to move, because it turns out that the floor was a kind of puzzle that had as an image to the brother gods forming something like the ying-yang symbol.

Then, in the empty pedestal a kind of hole was opened and from it came a small platform with the dark diamond on top, Spike said that they had achieved it, the Mane 6 cheered for finding it, Twilight caught it with her magic, but as soon as she did, the room trembled again. They thought it was another temple mechanism, but unfortunately it wasn't, as something hit the roof and fell in front of the Mane 6, the smoke formed by the collision cleared and the Mane 6 was horrified to see Rupstar in front of them.

Rupstar looked at them with a malevolent smile and said he didn't expect a welcoming committee, Rainbow Dash armed herself with courage and asked him in anger what he was doing there, Rupstar asked if it wasn't obvious, said he had come to recover what belonged to him. The Mane 6 understood that he was referring to the dark diamond, they knew that it was very powerful and that if they gave him the diamond, things would get much worse, Rupstar said they could do it for good or for bad.

The Mane 6, with no other apparent option, changed his expression from terror to determination, Twilight told him she would never be delivered, Rupstar groaned in frustration and said he hoped to resolve that quickly. Rainbow Dash said she would gladly do it, took off at sonic speed and flew around Rupstar in a multicolored whirlwind, hoping to attack him by surprise.

Rainbow Dash was paralyzed when she saw that Rupstar appeared quickly in front of her, told her that she was too slow and hit her with a finger, causing her to crash into the wall and fall to the ground with a groan. Fluttershy ran to attend to her wounded friend, Rupstar began to feel something in his arm, lowered his eyes and saw that his arm was tied to a rope, courtesy of Applejack.

She tried to use her strength to throw him into the air, but he did not move an inch, which left Applejack surprised, without saying anything, Rupstar threw to one side the arm tied to the rope, pulling Applejack, which crashed into the wall and fell to the ground injured. Rupstar, with a bored expression, flexed his arm while saying he should exercise, then felt an explosion in his back, turned and saw Pinkie Pie next to a confetti cannon, told him he would show her the power of a real cannon.

He pointed a finger at it and a dark bullet came out of it and when it came into contact with the cannon it destroyed it. From the corner of his eye he realized that Pinkie Pie was next to another cannon, with which she shot Rupstar again, but he didn't feel anything and didn't panic, Rupstar wondered how there was another one. Using the same technique as before, he destroyed the cannon, but then felt an explosion in his back and turned to see Pinkie Pie next to another confetti cannon, Rupstar's face had a mixture of confusion, doubt and discomfort, he asked Pinkie Pie where she got the cannons from, Pinkie Pie said she never left home without a few cannons.

Before she pulled the cannon rope, a dark orb was shot at her, luckily, she managed to dodge it in time before it reached her cannon, but the resulting big explosion affected her, crashed into one of the pillars of the room and fell to the ground. Rupstar, with an annoyed face, complained saying that he had used enough power for that, out of the corner of his eye he saw two magic rays heading towards him, with a simple arm movement he destroyed both rays, making Rarity and Twilight nervous.

Twilight flew by one side while Rarity ran by the other, while they were moving, they were throwing magic rays to Rupstar, but he was blocking them all with his arms, although they were throwing rays every second from different directions. Taking advantage that he was distracted, Spike jumped from behind him to give him a blow, but Rupstar grabbed him by the neck, Spike tried to free himself, but couldn't compete with Rupstar's strength, brought him closer to his face, making Spike tremble with fear, Rupstar told him that they were beginning to bother him.

He effortlessly threw Spike into the air, Rarity saw with horror that and ran to catch him in time, but in doing so, they both hit a pillar and were knocked down, Twilight was very nervous, she checked around to see that all her friends had been easily defeated. Full of anger towards Rupstar, she loaded her horn with magic and threw a powerful magical ray at him, Rupstar easily blocked it with his hand, but when the attack disappeared, he realized one thing, looked at his hand and then turned his gaze to Twilight, changing his annoyed expression for a smile while saying that it was interesting.

Twilight continued to shoot great magical rays at Rupstar, who dodged them easily as he quickly approached her, when he reached her, grabbed her by the neck and put her against the wall. Twilight stared at him with an expression of fear, Rupstar told her that she looked like one of those creatures that faced him the first time he came to that world, but unlike them, she was strong, he showed her the hand he had free, which was the one that blocked the previous attack.

He told her that her attack didn't hurt him, but he could feel the strength and power in that attack, he congratulated her by saying that she was the first not god to do that to him and that that alone would let her and her friends live, he said goodbye to her before separating her from the wall and hitting her against the ground, losing consciousness in the process.

Twilight began to hear several voices calling her, opened her eyes heavily as she groaned and saw all of her friends on top of her, rejoined herself and asked what had happened. Fluttershy, who had been the only one who hadn't been attacked by Rupstar, told her that after Rupstar hit her, he took the dark diamond and left, Twilight's eyes opened in horror, she looked around and saw that Fluttershy was right, the dark diamond was nowhere to be found.

She started to get nervous saying that now Rupstar had two dark diamonds, Pinkie Pie tried to make the positive side see that he only had two of three, Twilight put her face in front of hers and told her that she didn't understand, that now they only had one chance to prevent Rupstar from destroying everything and that if they failed, everything would be lost.

Applejack grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as she told her to calm down, after shaking her, Twilight took a deep breath to calm down, Rainbow Dash said she hated to admit it, but Rupstar was much stronger than she expected, Rarity said he had been able to beat them all effortlessly. Twilight that now was serious, said that it was one more reason not to fail in that, that it was necessary to take advantage of that opportunity to stop the plans of Rupstar, Applejack put a helmet on her shoulder and told her that they would do it, the rest agreed with her later.

Twilight took out the map, looked at it and said that the last dark diamond wasn't far from where they were, that they just had to go west, with nothing more to say, the Mane 6 came out of the temple and set out to finish it all. They spent hours walking westward and their path led them to a forest, but unlike the previous one, that forest was more sinister because of the dry, leafless trees that formed it.

In spite of the fear caused by that place, they continued on into the forest, as before, Twilight couldn't see on the map that part of the forest was there, so they spent a good while walking without knowing where to go. Rarity asked if they could rest for a while, that all that walking was destroying it, Twilight apologized and said they couldn't stop in their current situation, Applejack said that Rarity was right, that they had been walking for a long time and needed to rest, tried to convince her by saying that she could concentrate on that part of the forest could be the dark diamond.

Thinking about it carefully, Twilight decided to accept the offer and told the rest that they could rest, when they said that, they all fell to the ground. Unfortunately, the rest didn't last long when they heard something among the trees, Rainbow Dash complained asking if they couldn't rest five minutes before something happened, the Mane 6 got up and looked around in search of the cause, that's when Spike shouted while pointing in a direction.

They all looked in that direction and were frightened to see a kind of deer with its head without skin or muscles, only the skull, with hands, skeletal body and walking on two legs, none knew how to act in a situation like that, but Rainbow Dash didn't think alike, instead, put a face of anger and flew out to be face to face with the strange deer. She told him to listen, she didn't know what he was thinking of doing to them, she asked him if he could wait a little to rest, that if he had any idea of what they had had to go through, she told him that they had faced armies of goblins, they were chased by an ent and some of them captured by a spider woman, to overcome a corridor full of temple traps, to fight against an all-powerful god and that they hadn't rested in all that time, she asked him please to do her the favor of getting out and letting them rest in peace.

The deer spent all the time staring at her without saying anything, until now, which surprised most, told Rainbow Dash that she was a very brave creature, that no doubt she must be a great warrior, Rainbow Dash crossed her legs, closed her eyes and smiled proudly at the compliment. The deer looked at the rest and asked them if they were looking for the dark diamond, everyone was surprised that the deer knew what they were looking for, they began to believe it was an enemy until he spoke, said he had what they were looking for, to follow him and that he would do nothing to them.

The deer turned and began to walk, the Mane 6 had his doubts about whether to trust that being of sinister aspect, but in all the time that they were in that place they learned that nothing was what it seemed, without knowing what else to do, they followed the deer to obtain the last dark diamond. As they followed the deer, a deadly silence surrounded them, deciding to break the silence and get to know each other better, Pinkie Pie approached the deer and asked him for his name, the deer presented itself as they could call him Windu.

Rainbow Dash continued the conversation by asking if he had said he had the dark diamond, Windu said no, that he only knew where it was, Applejack asked him who had it then, Windu said his father Withow, the leader of the wendigo tribe, had it. The Mane 6 got nervous, the last time they talked to a tribal leader, they ended up in the dungeons, they only expected that leader to be kinder than the previous one, they stood in the middle of a clear desert, Windu turned his head and told them that he knew they were nervous, which surprised them and also that they just had to be themselves.

He lifted his head high and threw a deer's roar, only that was more serious and all dark, which made the Mane 6 plug his ears, when Windu stopped, all heard footsteps from all directions. The Mane 6 could see around him a lot of wendigos of all shapes and sizes, some seemed more demonic than others and others looked more like zombies, but between them emerged a wendigo very different from the rest, his body looked like a hairy beast with a large silvery mane, the skull that head had the biggest horns of all, understood perfectly that he was the leader.

Windu bowed before him, the Mane 6 followed him as a sign of respect, Withow ordered them to rise, told him he had better have an explanation to bring these creatures before his presence. Windu told him that there was, that they were looking for something and he believed that he could help them in that, Withow nodded his head to one side, Windu understood and stood aside so that his father could see the Mane 6 directly.

Withow introduced himself with a title included and asked them what they were bringing to those arid lands, Twilight stopped being nervous and stood in front of her friends, she introduced her and her friends, and told him that they were looking for the dark diamond. When she mentioned it, the wendigos around her started muttering to each other, but they stopped when Withow raised his arm, he asked them why they wanted the dark diamond, Twilight had to be careful with her words, because she didn't know what would happen if she lied or if she told the truth, so she decided to go with the latter.

Twilight told him that she wanted him to stop Rupstar, winning even more murmurs than before among the wendigos, but Withow stopped them again, he commented that Rupstar finally returned, gaining expressions of confusion and surprise from the Mane 6. Twilight asked him if he knew who Rupstar was, Withow said yes, he knew because they were in the war against the demons of Rupstar 10000 years ago, the Mane 6 was left with his mouth open before that revelation, the wendigos was at best, the only creatures who had lived that war and continued to live.

Withow continued the story by telling that after the war, Shalona entrusted to him and his tribe the duty of guarding the dark diamond, which during that time had done everything in their power to fulfill that duty. Twilight said they could then help them in their mission to stop Rupstar, but Withow refused, Twilight was surprised by that and asked why, Withow said that, when they fought in the war, they lost many comrades including their youngest son, Windu's brother, the Mane 6 turned his head to one side to see Windu looking the other way.

Withow went on to say that facing Rupstar was suicide and that the safest place for the dark diamond was among them, Twilight told him he didn't understand. She told him that Rupstar had obtained two dark diamonds and only the one in his possession remained, that if what he wanted was the safety of his tribe, then having the dark diamond was a suicide.

Withow looked at Twilight for a few moments before saying he had the same look as her, Twilight arched an eyebrow in confusion. Withow explained that when Rupstar sent his demonic army to destroy everything, they refused to participate in that war, but one day, a unicorn came to their territory and tried to convince them to help them, they refused at first, but thanks to the words, spirit, courage and determination of that unicorn, they decided to fight Rupstar's demons.

Withow said that just as with her, she also deserved their help, he put his hand in the mane of the back and searched until he pulled it out with a clenched fist, extended it to Twilight and opened it, revealing the dark diamond. The Mane 6 was amazed to see the dark diamond delivered to them, Withow told him she could have it, but that was all he could help with and that he hoped they would protect him properly.

Twilight gave him a confident smile and told him that she would make sure of it, she used her magic to take the dark diamond and keep it, Withow said goodbye until they saw each other again, suddenly, the whole place was covered by a fog that covered all the wendigos, when the fog dissipated seconds later, the Mane 6 noticed that they had been left completely alone.

There was silence until Spike shouted with joy that they had achieved it, the rest followed, Rarity asked that now that they had the last dark diamond, what were they going to do, Twilight said it would be best to return to Equestria and resist, suddenly, a familiar voice told them that they wouldn't go anywhere. They all looked up to see Rupstar floating in the air and with a smile of sufficiency, the memory of the fight in the temple returned to the minds of the group, they knew they had no chance of facing him, but neither did they flee from him.

Rupstar said that whenever he looked for something of his, they were there, that they were very persistent and annoying, that he hoped they weren't thinking of facing him, because he only let them live once and there wouldn't be a second. Rainbow Dash was fed up with Rupstar's arrogant attitude and decided to put an end to it, told him they wouldn't be the ones to face him, Rupstar asked who the audacity would have to face a god.

Rainbow Dash mentioned his sister Shalona waiting for some reaction of fear or something like that, but instead she only saw Rupstar laughing like a madman, the Mane 6 was confused about it, Rupstar stopped laughing and wiped a tear that was forming in his right eye. He told them that he was sorry to disagree, but that his sister wouldn't come to help them, the Mane 6 became even more confused with what he had said, Applejack asked him what he meant, Rupstar pointed to the gem on his chest and told them that she could no longer do anything for them.

The Mane 6 was stunned despite not fully understanding what it meant, Twilight worried and asked him what he had done. Rupstar told them that he and his sister had had a little fight, but that she lost and that her punishment now was to be part of him, the Mane 6 was horrified at that discovery, Rupstar didn't have all his strength and still was able to defeat his sister and absorb her.

Fluttershy, hurt by what he did, asked him how he could do that to his sister, that if he didn't care, she told him it was his family, Rupstar's smile was erased to form an expression of rage. He asked her if she had said family, then he asked in pure rage that if she believed that if she cared about him, he would have left him 10,000 years alone in a kingdom where there was nothing.

Pinkie Pie said that there was a point, Rupstar calmed down a bit and said that before he had been kind to them, but now they would see his unkind side, in his hand formed a dark orb, Twilight knew immediately what he planned and shouted to the rest to move away. Rupstar threw their dark orb to where the Mane 6 was, fortunately they dodged it for a second earlier, but the resulting explosion sent them flying in different directions, knocking them down in the process.

Twilight opened her eyes in time to see Rupstar floating towards them, determined to protect her friends, got up, stood in front of them and shot a great magic ray, Rupstar was caught unprepared and received the full attack, forming a smokescreen. When the smoke was gone, Twilight opened the eyes of disbelief to see Rupstar without a scratch, Rupstar told her she was the most persistent of all the creatures he had come across since he arrived, his smug smile came back, and he said he had come up with something appropriate for someone like her.

He flew quickly towards Twilight, grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up to his eyes, Rupstar flew at a great height as he continued to grab Twilight, who was trying to free herself from his grip. Rupstar made Twilight look at her friends and asked her if she cared about her friends, Twilight put a face of extreme concern and fear, which was enough to give an answer to Rupstar, who said he expected it.

Rupstar extended his free arm and said that this was the punishment for meddling in his plans, in his hand formed a dark sphere that was absorbing the magic of girls to the point of absorbing them too. Twilight wanted to do something, but the fear and horror left her paralyzed, all she could do was watch her friends disappear before her eyes. In the end, the girls were completely absorbed, in the hand where the dark sphere was found in its place a group of gems, each one of the colors that represented each member of the Mane 6, the gems were embedded in the chest of Rupstar next to the white gem of Shalona.

Tears were forming in Twilight's eyes, before she could say anything, Rupstar approached her until their faces were a centimeter away and told her that this was her punishment, suddenly, in front of them there arose a portal, not just any one, one that was destined for the kingdom of nothingness. Rupstar told her to enjoy her time in solitude before throwing it into the portal, Twilight shouted before the portal closed, leaving her in a totally black space, with no floor to step on or air to fly with, she was alone, Twilight huddled and began to sob at the hopeless situation she was living.

Rupstar, who was in space at the time, looked in his hand at the three dark diamonds that contained part of his power, said he had been waiting 10000 years for that moment. After saying that, he squeezed his hand tightly and broke the diamonds, from among the debris came strands of dark smoke that swirled around Rupstar until it entered his chest just below where the embedded gems were.

Rupstar laughed with joy at feeling his power to the fullest again, said that now his dark purpose would be fulfilled, that with his power recovered, he would destroy everything, then he began to sing his own villain song (Parody of "In the Dark of the Night"), after singing it he created his own demonic army and sent them to Equestria to begin his path of destruction.

In Canterlot, the ponies tried to continue with their daily life, although they had just witnessed how an unknown being had defeated the three princesses, these princesses were on their balcony, covered with bandages. When they woke up, they discovered that the Mane 6 had gone on a mission to stop Rupstar, which worried them enormously, but they knew they could trust them.

Suddenly, Luna detected something in the distance, took a nearby telescope and looked through it, only to have an expression of anguish and terror, Celestia realized it and asked him what was going on, instead of answering, Luna passed the telescope. Celestia looked through him and saw something that left her horrified, you could see on the horizon a massive army of demons, before anyone asked anything, a voice from above asked if it was impressive, the three princesses looked up to see Rupstar floating above them.

Cadance had a hateful expression when she asked him what he had come for, Rupstar said that he had only come to inform, that as they could see, he had an army at his disposal and that he wanted to inform them to prepare, Celestia asked for what. Rupstar said it was for war, that destroying everything wouldn't be fun if there wasn't useless resistance, he told them to take their time of preparation before flying back with their army.

Luna asked her sister what they would do, mentioned that Twilight and her friends hadn't yet returned, Celestia said that while they waited, they had to resist. She went to Cadance and told him to call all her soldiers and Luna told him to ask for help from all the creatures in Equestria, each princess left to prepare for the greatest war in Equestria, but Celestia had one more thing on her mind, concern for her former student and her friends.

Meanwhile, in the realm of nowhere, Twilight was still crying non-stop, she had failed, her friends had been absorbed, Rupstar had regained all his power and was surely destroying everything and killing everyone, all because she wasn't strong enough to defend her friends. Suddenly a light shone near her, Twilight stopped crying to concentrate on the bright light, she was confused, there was supposed to be absolutely nothing in that kingdom, the light continued to shine and began to take shape, Twilight was surprised when the light took the form of a winged being.

Twilight gawked at that, asked who she was, gave her a kind smile, greeted her with her name, to her surprise and introduced herself as Shalona, the goddess of creation. Twilight's eyes opened so wide that they looked like plates, she asked how it could be, she mentioned that Rupstar said he had absorbed her, Shalona said he had done it, but that he hadn't absorbed all her power, Twilight said she didn't understand.

Shalona told that when she banished Rupstar to the kingdom of nothingness, she knew from that moment that he would return, so she made the decision to leave a drop of her power on the planet Pony, a drop that would only have whoever was worthy, for 10000 years, her power was transferred from creature to creature until now was in hers. Twilight was surprised, she had within her the power of a goddess, then she realized something and asked Shalona if she had within her power, why she hadn't used it before, referring to all the battles in which she fought with her friends.

Shalona said that power was very special and only activated in cases of extreme emergency as it was now, Twilight bowed her head down, said it was all her fault, Shalona noticed how depressed and tried to make her change her mind telling her that it wasn't her fault, that she had no chance against her brother. Twilight said that she would have liked to have been able to defend her friends, the princesses, Equestria, the whole planet better, and that now everything was lost.

Shalona asked her if she would like to save them all, Twilight said yes, Shalona smiled at her again and told her to do so, making Twilight look at her confused by what she had said, asked her how she would be able to do that when she didn't know how to stop Rupstar. Shalona explained that she would help her, that she would let her use her power to face Rupstar, Twilight's eyes opened in disbelief, she asked if she would really do that, Shalona said yes, but her smile turned and told her that there was a small risk.

Twilight asked her what the risk was, Shalona explained that her body wasn't entirely ready for so much power and it was possible that she would end up dying after using it. Twilight was frightened when she heard that she might die, however she couldn't put her life in front of all beings living on the planet, Rupstar had to be stopped no matter the cost.

Twilight gave Shalona a look would be and said she accepted it, Shalona asked if she was safe, Twilight seriously told her that if it meant saving her friends and the whole planet, then yes. Shalona gave her a confident smile and told her that she had a noble heart, which was undoubtedly worthy of her power, then, Shalona shone again, that time with such intensity that the light covered the entire kingdom of nothingness and Twilight.

It was another day in Equestria, Rupstar's demonic army stopped with Canterlot in sight, everyone was impatient to destroy and/or kill something, Rupstar smiled knowing that, no matter what beings formed Celestia's army or how many they were, his army would crush them like blueberries. From afar Rupstar could see Celestia, Luna and Cadance flying over their own army, that army was composed of ponies, pegasus, unicorns, yaks, shifters, griffins, hypogriffons, dragons, diamond dogs and other species of Equestria, although some were there because they were promised a reward, most were there to defend their home, their planet.

The army of Equestria continued advancing until it was several meters in front of the demonic army, Rupstar gave the princesses a smile of arrogance and told them that it took them less time than expected. Celestia sent Rupstar a look of contempt and told him that it ended there, Rupstar said he couldn't agree more, but that it would end for them and their entire planet, before he could give the order of attack, formed in the air between the two armies a black portal, from which began to emerge a very bright lavender light.

While both armies covered their eyes to avoid being blinded, Rupstar and the princesses looked with astonishment, Rupstar with astonishment and disbelief at what was coming out of the portal, or rather, who. Rupstar said that no, that couldn't be, that it was impossible for her to escape from that kingdom unless she was a god, the light diminished and everyone could see the responsible, it was Twilight, but with a different aspect.

She looked the way she did when she went to Canterlot High, but that one was different, she had pony ears, her hair was so long that it was tied in such a way that it looked like a ponytail, her wings became bigger, like Shalona's, but smaller and her horn became longer and pointed, a single word could describe her, divine. Then Rupstar realized one thing, noticed in Twilight a family essence, an essence that enraged him, told him that although his sister had given him power, he was still stronger than her, extended his arms forward and threw a dark magic ray.

However, Twilight didn't even flinch, as soon as the ray was close to her, Twilight extended her arms and blocked Rupstar's attack, when the attack was gone, one could see Twilight completely unscathed, Rupstar was shocked at it. He tried to say something, but before he could notice, Twilight appeared in front of him in a second and hit him in the chest, the blow was so powerful that she sent Rupstar flying backwards to crash into a mountain.

Rupstar broke away from the hole he formed in the mountain and was again in front of Twilight, told her she was lucky that time, but that he still had more power than her, Twilight gave him a smile of supremacy and asked if he was safe, then showed him that in her hand were the gems of the Mane 6. Rupstar was surprised and looked at his chest to discover that almost all the gems were torn off, fortunately for him, he still kept the white gem of Shalona.

Twilight clenched her fist tightly and the next second the sound of glass breaking, she opens her fist and sees the gems destroyed, she didn't worry because the next moment a few strands of light of different colors flew out of the wreckage until they reached the ground in front of the army of princesses. The strands of light began to alter their shape until, in a flash of light, they became the rest of the members of the Mane 6, they were all confused, Applejack asked what happened, said the last thing she remembered was that they had got the last dark diamond, before she could continue, she realized the demonic army in front of her.

Spike was amazed by what he was seeing in the sky, he called the rest and gave them an address, they all went in that direction and saw Twilight in her new form looking at them with a smile. Rarity was amazed by the new form of Twilight and asked what had happened to her, Twilight said it was a long story, which, to sum up, Rupstar had summoned his demonic army, Fluttershy began to panic as soon as she saw the demonic army, asked Twilight what they would do, Twilight told them to fight with all their strength, Rainbow Dash asked her what she was going to do, Twilight turned to see Rupstar with a certain expression and told her friends that she would take care of Rupstar.

The girls wanted to refuse her to do such madness, but they knew Twilight very well, and judging from her new form, she had the power to face him, they gave Twilight a few words of encouragement, to which she responded with a settlement. Rupstar was angry at how the tables had changed, told Twilight that she should have said goodbye to them, because he would make sure to destroy her completely, Twilight put himself in a battle position and told him to try.

Without further ado, Rupstar ordered his army to attack, the princesses followed and both armies began to charge against each other. The moment the first blow happened, Rupstar and Twilight threw themselves against the other, they threw their arm back and when they threw it, both fists hit each other, the result was a shock explosion that pushed those who were in the air.

They repelled each other by sending each other several feet back and up until they were out of sight, meanwhile, on the battlefield, all the creatures clashed with the demons in every way they could, they managed to defeat some, but more appeared in their place. Applejack used her strong kicks to hit the demons and using her rope, she caught one and spun it like a merry-go-round while hitting other approaching demons.

Rainbow Dash flew at full speed through the field, hitting all the demons that were in his way, even made a tornado to catch them and hit them inside. The princesses used their magic to strike as many demons as they could while helping their allies in their combat, Rarity did the same, but she was soon surrounded by demons, they were about to throw themselves at her, but they were hit by a fire attack, Rarity turned to see Spike by her side, both with a smile prepared to continue fighting.

Pinkie Pie used all her party tricks to fight demons, from cakes to cannons and even missile launchers made with balloons loaded with a balloon missile. Fluttershy, on the other hand, did everything she could to face the demons, but everyone knew that Fluttershy wasn't a battle pony, a demon struck her and she fell to the ground, Fluttershy watched in fear as the demon was preparing to kill her, but it didn't happen, because a goblin lunged and began to stab him with his spear.

Fluttershy was confused about doing a goblin there until a familiar voice asked her if she was okay, looked at her side and was surprised when she saw Doblin, only with a crown and a scepter. Fluttershy was glad to see him again and asked him what he was doing there, Doblin told him he was now king Doblin and explained that they had heard about the demonic army, so they decided to come and help.

Fluttershy arched an eyebrow and asked what he meant by "they", Doblin pointed behind him and Fluttershy, as well as the rest of Mane 6, was surprised to see all the beings they met in the dark lands: goblins, Árbol, Jorugi, wendigos and other beings more. Applejack cheerfully exclaimed that they had come, Windu said that they did, that like 10000 years ago, they would defend their planet, Árbol said that besides, they were friends and it was customary to help each other, Jorugi laughed slightly and said that it seemed fun.

Rainbow Dash said that they couldn't have come at a better time, that now was the time to teach those demons they were messing with, everyone gave a shout of confirmation and Pinkie Pie told Javimagine236 to play the battle music and began to play the music (Opening de Doraemon), Pinkie Pie grimaced at that music and told him it wasn't that music, it was the 9th and began to play the real music (Jungle de X Ambassadors).

While the music was playing, all the creatures of the dark lands threw themselves into war, the wendigos used their claws and horns against the demons, the goblins attacked ferociously with their weapons high and beat the first demon they caught. Árbol hit those who were on the ground with both fists and then swept others with an arm movement, Jorugi caught some with her cobwebs and like Applejack, made them spin like a merry-go-round while hitting others, then tossed them like an Olympic sports ball.

Meanwhile, at the top, on the boundary between the sky and space were Twilight and Rupstar, both staring at each other with serious glances. Rupstar told him she had taken them there on purpose, Twilight said she didn't want to put her friends in their fight, Rupstar said she cared a lot about her friends and that would be her weakness, both launched as soon as it started their own battle music (Parody of the second Opening of Dragon Ball Super).

The two were exchanging punches and kicks with each other, they moved away from each other and threw their own magic rays, which collided with each other to produce an explosion followed by a ball of smoke. Twilight and Rupstar threw themselves into the smoke screen, which dissipated due to the shock wave that occurred when the fists of both collided again, again the two began to exchange blows with each other.

They moved away from each other after their round of blows, they both surrounded each other with an aura of their power and threw themselves at each other, when they collided there was a shock wave, both separated with the bodies still surrounded by aura, they threw themselves at each other again, they did the same thing again and again as they moved through space.

After separating again, both removed the aura that surrounded them, Rupstar summoned a series of dark orbs around them and sent them to Twilight, who responded by creating her own group of lavender orbs and sending them to Rupstar. Both orbs collided with each other, generating a cloud of smoke, to which both were thrown, in an instant, the cloud of smoke dissipated, as it occurred when a shock wave by the collision of their fists, again both began to exchange blows with each other.

Wanting to change the rhythm, Twilight took advantage of a slight opening to give him a knee in the chest, making him pant with pain, Twilight took advantage of that moment to give him a few blows on the face and chest, the last sent him flying a few meters back. Twilight jumped quickly to be behind him and gave him an elbow that sent him in the opposite direction to the one he was going before, when he stopped, Twilight appeared over him and hit both fists on his head sending him down until she lost sight of him.

Twilight used that moment to recover, she was panting because of the amount of strength and power she had to use in those attacks, she noticed something from the corner of her eye and turned around in time to block a punch from Rupstar with her arms, it didn't hurt her much, but it made her retreat a bit. Twilight lowered her arms and saw that Rupstar was quite damaged and his expression had passed from anger to one of pure anger and hatred, he told her that it was harder than he thought and that he would have to go seriously.

He stretched out his arms, put himself in a crucified position and a dark aura began to surround him, down on the battlefield, something strange happened, the demons had been paralyzed, they were all confused by it, some thought they had won when they saw the demons turning into strands of dark smoke and floating in the air. Twilight saw those strands float up to Rupstar, then spun around to then enter his body, after the last strand was introduced, Rupstar gave a loud scream as his dark aura intensified.

Twilight was amazed at Rupstar's sudden increase in power, but she couldn't back down or let fear invade her, she had to stop him once and for all, she was the only barrier between him and the destruction of the planet, everyone on the ground was watching, with the help of the magic of the princesses, their combat as they prayed for her to win or survive.

Rupstar threw himself towards Twilight at a much higher speed than the previous one, at the moment he appeared in front of her, he began to hit it quickly everywhere, Twilight managed to block some, but due to the increase in strength and speed of Rupstar, couldn't block them all and felt much pain with each blow. Rupstar stopped his barrage of blows to give her a horizontal kick that sent her even higher until she reached the space, before she could recover, Rupstar appeared in front of her and gave a blow so strong that it sent her flying backwards, then appeared behind her as she continued to retreat to hit her from the back, sending him in another direction, then appear at her side and hit her.

Rupstar followed that routine for a while, knocking and sending Twilight around like a rag doll, the girls who were watching the fight watched in horror as their friend was being crushed, some even had to cover their eyes not to see it. Twilight was badly wounded, the fight was taking its toll, began to think she couldn't beat Rupstar with the level he had, Rupstar extended his arms forward and threw a magical dark ray, only that was much larger than the previous one, Twilight realized that too late and received the full attack, to the horror of the spectators.

The ray pushed Twilight until she hit an asteroid, at the moment it made contact there was a huge explosion that could even be seen from the surface of the planet. The girls looked at the screen and gasped with horror when they saw Twilight floating unconscious in the air with multiple wounds all over her body, none could believe what she was seeing, Rainbow Dash, with a serious and angry expression, said it was over, that she would go help her.

Rarity told her that with Rupstar's power she wouldn't last a second, Rainbow Dash asked what they could do then, Fluttershy said in tears that there had to be some way to help her, Celestia interrupted them saying there was. Spike asked if there was, Celestia explained that the only thing they could do was give their energy to Twilight, Applejack asked for that, Luna continued the explanation saying that if they combined the energy of Twilight with all of them, could have enough power to defeat Rupstar.

Cadance ended the explanation by saying that in order to do so they had to think or feel something about her, everyone there agreed with the plan, closed their eyes, concentrated and raised their hands, legs and horns (for unicorns and alicorns) into the air. Each one emitted a slight glow of a different color for each one, each glow joined together to form a great glow of all colors, seconds later a ray of light of various colors came out of the place in the direction of Twilight, while their acquaintances had thoughts and feelings of friendship for her, with the rest of those present shared the same thought and feeling, hope and confidence in her.

Rupstar looked at Twilight and told her that this was the end, but before he did anything else, he noticed from the corner of his eye the multicolored ray of light, he stepped out of the way before it reached him and saw that it was heading straight for Twilight. When the ray of multicolored light struck her, she began to emit a lavender-colored light so powerful that Rupstar had to close his eyes, when the light faded, he opened them was surprised when he saw Twilight awake, looking at him seriously and without any scratch, but was even more surprised when he noticed the increase in power in Twilight.

Rupstar asked her how it was possible, where she had gotten all that power, Twilight told him that unlike him, she had something much more powerful than him, the friendship and trust of all the inhabitants of the planet. Rupstar gave him an expression of anger and told him that it took him 10,000 years to defeat his sister, that he would defeat her even if it took another 10,000 years.

Twilight told him it wouldn't happen because it all ended there and now, after saying that, she charged Rupstar, who was surprised by her speed increase, that time it was Twilight who started hitting Rupstar everywhere, Rupstar felt overwhelmed by the new speed of Twilight, so much so that he couldn't block all her hits, he could even feel the increased force in each hit he received.

Twilight stopped and gave him a side kick, sending him far away, Twilight appeared a few meters behind him and threw a large magical ray, the ray hit Rupstar, making him roar in pain. He looked up to realize that Twilight was on him, Twilight jumped on him, pushing him back to the planet, while pushing him, continued hitting him everywhere, by the time she noticed how close they were to the ground, Twilight gave him a double kick in the chest, increasing the speed of the fall.

When the two of them reached the ground an explosion so big that it seemed to have been caused by a nuclear bomb formed, fortunately, it was very far from where everyone else or any other civilization was, although everyone could see, hear or feel the explosion. All those who made up the army, the inhabitants of the dark lands, the princesses and the rest of Mane 6 went to the place where the explosion took place, the last waiting for their friend to be well.

Once they were close enough, they could see a crater at least three meters deep, although the smoke was still present, they were frightened when they saw a figure walking through the smoke in their direction. They thought it was Rupstar because of the similarity of the figure, but they were wrong when they saw that it was Twilight, which greeted her friends, tears of happiness ran down their cheeks when they all ran to hug their friend, who gave them back the hug.

Applejack said that she had achieved it, that she had defeated the god of destruction, Rainbow Dash said that she had been incredible with all those blows she gave him, Pinkie Pie asked her several things related to her combat and that she had been in space very quickly, but Rarity interrupted her saying that she had to admit that her new form was amazing, Fluttershy confirmed it saying that she was very beautiful, making Twilight blush.

Suddenly, everyone heard a groan from the crater, where all the smoke had been dispersed, looked at the center of the crater to see Rupstar lying on the ground and struggling to get up, Twilight changed her expression to a serious one and floated towards him with the rest of her friends following her, Twilight flew to be with one foot on Rupstar (not floating).

Rupstar opened his eyes wide to see Twilight on him, despite holding him with one foot, he was struggling to get up, there was also the fact that he was sore from previous attacks. He gave Twilight a look of hate and told her to do it, to kill him to end it all, Twilight told him she wouldn't do it, that if he remembered, creation couldn't exist without destruction, but it was time to change the tables.

Twilight leaned over to grab the white gem from Rupstar's chest, Twilight pulled hard to take it off while Rupstar screamed in pain, seeing that she had difficulties, the rest of the Mane 6 joined in to help Twilight, after exerting a little joint force they managed to take off Rupstar's gem. At the moment of doing so, a white light covered the place, causing everyone to cover their eyes, when the light faded, everyone could see that in front of Rupstar was his sister Shalona.

Shalona thanked them for freeing her, turned around to see her brother, still smiling, Rupstar told her to do it, to send him back to the kingdom of nothingness, to assure her that he would return and that he didn't care about the laws of the universe, that he would destroy it. Shalona told him that he was wrong, that she had seen that banishing that kingdom had served no purpose and deserved a softer punishment, and that she believed that he had given her an idea, making Rupstar confuse him.

She put her hands together, leaving a middle space between them, a bright sphere formed in that space, Rupstar was horrified to know what she was planning, he tried to back off, but noticed that his darkness was being absorbed by the sphere. He shouted in frustration and anger that no matter how long it took, that he would return and then destroy them all, asked if they heard him and shouted that he would destroy them all before he was completely absorbed.

From Shalona's sphere came a black gem that was embedded in Shalona's chest, turned to Mane 6 and told them not to worry, that her sister wouldn't bother them for a while, Twilight asked if that was the right thing to do, Shalona said yes, that in that way, Rupstar could appreciate the value of life and balance. Twilight remembered one thing and asked if she now had to return her power to her, Shalona said she couldn't, Twilight asked why, Shalona explained that at first, she got that form by her power, but when her energy was combined with those of all beings on the planet, her power became hers.

Twilight asked what she meant, Shalona said she was no longer the princess of friendship, but Twilight Sparkle, the goddess of friendship, that made everyone's jaws fall to the ground (literally for Pinkie Pie) and their eyes become as big as plates. Twilight recomposed herself to say that she couldn't accept it, Shalona asked her why, Twilight said that when she became a princess, many things changed and that, although some had ended well, she wasn't prepared for such a thing as being a goddess.

Shalona told her that as she had said before, now it was her power, so she was the one who had to make that decision, Shalona approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, told her that she had a big heart and that was what gave her strength and power, as well as great friends, she said while looking at Mane 6 and the rest of beings who were close. Spike took a few steps forward and asked if he could make a suggestion, calling the attention of the two goddesses, Spike said Twilight could do as the heroes of comics, still be a princess and on special occasions a goddess.

Twilight thought about it for a moment until she gave her a smile, told her that although she didn't agree with comics, it was a good idea, closed her eyes to concentrate and a lavender light covered her, when the light faded, Twilight was seen again in her alicorn form, the girls didn't lose a moment in giving her a group hug. Shalona smiled at such friendship and then began to ascend, the Mane 6 realized that, Twilight asked him where she was going, Shalona said that her mission was over and that it was time for her to leave, not to worry, that she would see them again and that she hoped it would be in better condition, after saying that, a light covered it and then disappear.

The Mane 6 smiled at the knowledge that they would one day meet again, Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a playful look and asked what it felt like to be a goddess, before Twilight answered, Pinkie Pie appeared among them and said that the questions would come later, but now it was time for a big victory party, all present shouted animated at the idea of a party to celebrate their victory.

It was the biggest party you could ever see, all the creatures on the planet were in Ponyville despite the differences, one could see several creatures talking to each other, dancing, eating, having fun, and so on. Rainbow Dash was flying through the sky along with other flying creatures, including the inhabitants of the dark lands, Rarity was sitting at a table along with other ponies and Árbol having tea and having an educated talk, despite the Árbol's appearance, the ponies accepted him as a friend.

Pinkie Pie was busy making figures with balloons, next to her, Jorugi was doing the same thing with her cobwebs, both were having a lot of fun, Fluttershy had somehow managed to make the goblins behave in a loving way, as they were playing or petting Fluttershy animals. The wendigos were enjoying Applejack apples, which were happy to see more beings enjoying their apples, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were running happily around the place when they hit an orc.

The orc turned his head to see them, at first they thought they were in trouble, but when the orc turned around, they could see that in his hands there were several handmade bracelets, they looked at his face and saw that he was smiling nicely, implying that he was a friend, seeing that he wasn't dangerous, they decided to take him to play with them.

Starlight and Trixie were on a stone chatting and enjoying the party, when suddenly, they noticed that the stone was moving, they moved away in time to see that they had been sitting on a stone golem. At first they were nervous, but Trixie saw it as an opportunity to make themselves known in lands outside of Equestria and showed him a magic number, the golem liked the show and began to applaud as he smiled, Trixie smiled proudly at her achievement, while Starlight smiled at seeing that she had made one more friend.

Twilight stood in the center of the party and began to shine, attracting everyone's attention, when the light went away, Twilight had returned to her goddess form, moved her hands so that a sphere of lavender light formed between them, raised her arms upward, sending the sphere of light. When the sphere went out of sight, fireworks began to be seen, some even showed drawings of different beings, including Shalona, all were amazed at the fireworks. The Mane 6 gathered and continued to look up at the sky, as they remembered that despite what they had lived through in that adventure, they had undoubtedly found something better than the power of a goddess, a friendship as powerful as a goddess.


End file.
